el ataque de java el zombie radioactivo del pantano
by jennimarcela848
Summary: cuando el cavernicola estaba actuando en la pelicula de martin mystery la luna en pleno perigeo lo transforma en un verdadero zombie pantanoso radioactivo


cuando los colonizadores invadieron las tierras del nuevo mundo un hechicero monstruoso de natura magia aparece pidiendo refugio y comida

los colonizadores del nuevo mundo se asustaron al ver a tal adefesio decidieron no ayudar el hechicero monstruoso de natura magia maldijo ese lugar cuando suba la luna en pleno perigeo sus horrores cobran vida ademas si las bestias no son derrotadas a tiempo seran dificiles de librar las cosas se ponen peor cuando llegan a la academia torrington entran la chica del saco morado pisa el lodo verde radioactivo casi se resbala junto con el joven de camisa esqueleto con amuleto ademas el reloj u

los 2 jovenes investigadores se guian por el fango verde radioactivo el zombie radioactivo del pantano aparece bajando las escaleras del campus gruñendo

los 2 jovenes investigadores se asustan

tienes muy mal aspecto java

no te dejes engañar java

tienes que derrotarlo

no dejes que te controle

somos tus amigos preferidos

java el zombie radioactivo del pantano se acerca a los 2 jovenes investigadores de lo paranormal se les salta cae se golpea se levanta de nuevo

hey java tu look esta horrible

el zombie radioactivo del pantano se enoja

luego saca el jarron del pedestal se lo tira por encima de los 2 adolescentes investigadores de lo paranormal

mierda

los 2 jovenes investigadores de lo paranormal se escondieron dentro de un casillero del campus universitario

entretanto un estudiante que estaba en la universidad torrington caminando por el corredor de abajo

java el zombie radioactivo del pantano lo encuentra en el aula de clases de dj octavio

el profesor de historia lo captura en plena clase lo encierra en un capullo verde radioactivo para convertirlo en zombie radioactivo del pantano vivo durante la luna en pleno perigeo

para ahorrar en lodo pantanoso radioactivo

cuando el dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal vio la luna en pleno perigeo

cobro vida un estudiante radioactivo del pantano se pone el disfraz de hombre lobo peludo radioactivo del pantano salio aullando por aquel corredor del campus universitario la maestra tigresa estaba en el laboratorio de dicho lugar cuando se escucharon unos extraños aullidos que provenian de aquel corredor

quien anda ahi animal misterioso

no soy un animal misterioso

tigresa maestra

como sabes mi nombre extraño animal salvaje

le muestra los dientes filosos con cara de pocos amigos

aullido de animal zombie radioactivo del pantano

oh no es el zombie radioactivo del pantano junto con el dinosaurio peludo radioactivo del pantano investigador de lo paranormal

asi es

risa aterradora de ambos zombies radioactivos del pantano

mejor me salgo de clase

adonde vas tigresa maestra

pues para el centro monstruoso

gruñido de enojo del zombie radioactivo del pantano junto con el dinosaurio peludo radioactivo del pantano investigador de lo paranormal

no otra vez

no de nuevo

gritos de socorro de la tigresa maestra

cuando los 2 jovenes investigadores de lo paranormal oyeron los gritos de socorro de la maestra tigresa

maestra tigresa estas bien chica

estoy llorando por el susto de los radioactivos zombies del pantano

bien donde esta su compañero el dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se lo llevo el asqueroso monstruo radioactivo del pantano

pues solo era una teoria cierta

que ese bicho radioactivo del pantano es vulnerable a un aerosol pegajoso

ya sabemos que el monstruo radioactivo del pantano es flojo ante el pegante en spray

segun los estudiantes de quimica del campus universitario cuando una cosa pega con la otra reacciona de forma extraña como si durmieran

dentro de los capullos verdes radioactivos del pantano

claro el lodo verde radioactivo del pantano que atrapo al estudiante

del campus universitario

entretanto java el zombie radioactivo del pantano con el dinosaurio peludo radioactivo del pantano habian capturado al estudiante del campus universitario era luke

el compañero de chipy araña

si se acuerdan de peludo mas aterrador el mismo chipy araña se asusta delante del misterioso animal

si me acuerdo del susto de chipy araña

vamos a capturar a dj octavio el docente de historia

vamos

vamos de nuevo

el zombie radioactivo del pantano con el dinosaurio peludo radioactivo del pantano investigador de lo paranormal bajan por las escaleras del campus universitario

dj octavio dj octavio dj octavio dj octavio

quien dijo mi nombre verdaderas sabandijas

pues nosotros los zombies radioactivos del pantano

mierda

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
